Lost Stargazer
by simplyxlovely
Summary: "Vianne..?" Thor uttered. "Wow, what a girly name for a huge guy like you." Dawn replied blankly. When Thor is exiled to Earth, he meets two sisters. But with one of them, he feels a strange yet familiar connection which will mean a lot more than either of them had thought. mainly Thor/OC
1. Prologue

_Yep, yet another story by moi. I'm on a writing roll, bruh! Haha, because of this, I might go ahead and plan to get a minor degree in writing once done with my art major. *shrugs* But who know? :) Anywho, welcome to those who know me and ones that don't. As always, I hope you like this story posted for your entertainment. On with the show! **~Lovely**_

_**-Lost Stargazer**_

_**-Paring(s): Thor/OC**_

_**-Rated: T for language and minor adult situations**_

_**-Movie-based**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor. The characters belong to Marvel studios and Stan Lee. I only own the OCs used**_

* * *

Prologue

Two brothers ran through the hall in the direction of their parents'—Odin and Frigga—chambers. They had be told by one of the servants that their mother and father had news to tell them. Both became excited to find out what it could be and sped off. Upon arriving, the eldest brother pushed open the heavy doors to enter with his younger sibling into the golden room. They paused in the doorway at the sight before them. Frigga sat on the edge of the bed in the middle of the raised platform. A small child sat in her lap, sleeping against her bosom. Odin, the Allfather, turned to his sons with a smile.

"Boys, come and see our new edition." he beckoned with a slight gesture of his hand. The young boys glanced at each other briefly before walking up the steps to stand with their parents and the tiny newcomer. Eyes of winter green and sky blue widen as they fell on the small being cradled in their mother's arms. The baby girl was only a year old. She had a heart-shaped tan face with chubby cheeks, pale pink lips, and an adorable button nose. Short locks of dark and lighter brown curls sat atop her head. The infant's eyes were closed and bordered with long black lashes.

"Mother.." uttered the eldest boy with surprise, "I had not known you were with child!"

"That is because she wasn't, brother." the younger told, rolling his eyes before glancing at the older woman. "Whose child is this, mother?"

She chuckled. "Observant as ever, my Loki. This child belonged to Adelina and Kennet, great warriors of your father's. Unfortunately, they died in a recent battle while on Midgard."

"I have decided that she will be a part of our family in respect to my dear friends." the Allfather informed, looking at his sons. "I want you two to look out for her as if she was your sister by blood."

"Yes, father." the brothers replied in unison. Their loud voices caused the slumbering child to waken. Lightly tan eyelids opened to reveal eyes, a cerulean color that was brighter than the blond headed prince's. Both of the boys' breath stilled as those orbs took them in. The baby girl smiled suddenly and reached out towards them, grunting in an eager way. The younger brother brought out his arms and carefully took the child from his mother. She squealed in delight, waving her arms and causing the siblings to smile.

"She's so adorable. What is her name?" Thor asked, holding her tiny hand.

"Vianne."

The boys' eyes soften as they looked upon her happy face. "Little Vianne.." Odin and Frigga peered at each other, pleased that their sons accepted the once-orphan child.

* * *

_A few years later_

"Loki, play with us." The studious brother looked away from his spell book to glance at his adopted sister, Vianne. He held in a sigh of bliss as he took her in. Now in her sixth summer, she still had the features of when the mischievous prince first set eyes on her; the only difference being her hair was now long curly locks that fell around her shoulders and framed her cute heart-shaped face. Along with her were her black and white foxes, Rune and Trine.

"Vianne, I'm busy reading at the moment." Loki stated in a gentle tone, "Why don't you go play with Thor?"

The little girl pouted, crossing her arms. "I can't find him. So you have to play with us now."

Her brother sighed. "But my studies are very important and can't be-"

"Then teach me a complex spell." his sister suggested with a seriousness that was above her age.

"Father has told you before that you are not at the age to do such spells like I." he rebutted with ease.

"Oh, come now, Loki. Teach our curious sister a spell. We both know how brilliant she is." The two siblings turned towards the doorway of the raven haired prince's chambers to see their eldest brother, Thor. He was leaning against the frame with a smirk on his face.

"Thor!" Vianne shouted with glee, running up to him. The blond prince grinned and picked her up, twirling her around some.

"I know that she is far more advanced than normal Asgardian children but Father's words are always final." Loki told, petting Rune on the head as the black fox rubbed against his leg. Vianne had intelligence that a child her age should not have yet and could be very mature at times. Already she could read and write perfectly as well as form tiny, simple magic. Every now and then, a bit of mischief takes over her and she used those spells to toy with the servants. She was similar to him in that way but her stubbornness and playful nature was more like Thor's. He did wish to teach her a more challenging spell but he feared more of his father's disappointment than his selfish desires.

"Boo! Loki is a worry wart!" Thor teased, sticking out his tongue at his younger brother.

"Be nice, brother." the lively princess scolded, slapping his shoulder softly.

The blond laughed. "Sorry. Well, that plan failed. So what is another choice of yours, my Little Vianne?" She made a pondering face before smiling wide.

"I want to play wedding!" she proclaimed.

"Oh, goodness. Our daughter is already speaking of marriage, haha." Odin the Allfather and Frigga had strolled in then.

"It's only pretend, silly Mother." the six-year old giggled, being placed down by Thor.

"We know, my dear." Odin smiled, patting her head of curls. "And since we are speaking of marriage, I am curious as to who you would want for a husband?"

"I do not want only one husband, Father." Vianne frowned.

The Allfather raised a white brow. "Oh? And why is that?"

"That is because I wish to have Thor and Loki as my husbands." she explained simply, "Then we will always be together."

"How sweet, Vianne." Frigga said, "You love your brothers that dearly?" She nodded vigorously, making her curls bounce wildly. The mischievous brother walked over from his chair to his little sister. Using his magic, he produced a pink Stargazer lily and presented it to her.

"Then let your favorite flower be a symbol of that promise to have you as our bride, Little Vianne." Thor smiled and nodded in agreement. Loki's words made her grin brightly and take the flower with giggle. Their father then requested for the brothers to follow him for he wished to speak with the two. Loki said a farewell to his mother and adopted sister before following after Odin. Thor kissed the little girl on the cheek quickly to catch up with his other sibling and father. Frigga and Vianne watched them go. The youngest of the three children looked down at the flower in her hand and fingered the smooth petals with a sudden sad expression. Her foster mother took noticed right away for the girl was always animated like the meaning of her name.

"Vi, what is wrong?" she questioned, "You were all smiles a moment ago."

"I know well of Loki's silver tongue and have doubts of his promise.." Vianne responded sadly.

"Do not worry. I'll will make sure your brothers stick to their words." her mother proposed, picking the child up to walk down to the hall to the Royal Garden. The foxes scurried closed behind the older woman. "Though I feel they will anyway." Bright blue eyes closed as the six year old rested her head against the woman's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mother."

* * *

_Once mankind believed in a simple truth. That they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds, man believed to be home to their gods. Others they knew to fear..From a realm of cold and darkness, came the Frost Giants. Threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into their own world. The cost was great but in the end, their king fell. The source of their power was taken from them. The last Great War ended. We withdrew from the other worlds and return home to the realm eternal—Asgard. Here we remain as a beckon of hope, shinning out from across the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe. _

Odin finished his tale as he and his sons came before the Casket of Ancient Winters—the power source of the Frost Giants. Their father stepped away from them a few paces, continuing to speak.

"But the day will come when you will have to defend that means." he stated, turning to face them again.

"Do the Frost Giants still live?" Loki asked.

Thor looked at him briefly. "When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!" he said while swinging his arm as if a sword was in his hand and he was attacking unseen foes. His younger brother frowned at his display. The boy stopped, panting as he looked back at his father. "Just as you did, Father."

"A wise king never seeks out war but," the Allfather advised, pausing and peering at the two with his piercing one-eyed gaze. "He must always be ready for it." The older man walked between, heading back for the entrance. The two siblings glanced at each other and smirked. They then ran off to catch up with their father, each grabbing hold of his hands.

"I'm ready, Father." the thunder prince told.

"So am I." stated the mischievous prince eagerly.

"Only one of you can descend the throne but both of you were born to be kings." Odin informed, "So for now, stick to your studies and training as well as looking out for our little princess, Vianne..for she will be your bride one day and Queen of Asgard."

* * *

"Little Vianne! Where are you?" Thor called around the garden; Loki beside him searching.

"Over here by the willow!" her childish voice called. The brothers headed in the direction of the familiar tree to find their adopted sibling. She was leaning against the trunk, hidden by the drooping branches. Rune and Trine were curled in her lap together, fast asleep. The two joined them, sitting on either side of the girl.

"Ah, what a peaceful spot." Loki sighed, enjoying the cool breeze.

"That it is, brother." the thunder prince agreed.

"So, what did Father wish to discuss with you both?" inquired the princess.

Thor stood excitedly. "About the Frost Giants and how Father defeated them!"

The young girl feign fear at this news. "Frost Giants? How frightening!"

"Do not fear, sister." her eldest brother assured, dropping to his knees beside her and taking her hand in his. "As your brother and may be King, I will fight away the Giants and monsters that wishes you and Asgard harm."

"That I am well aware, brother, but with all that fighting comes pride." she told with a troubled smile, "And with it, you may lose your stars."

"I promise you I won't. I will be a humble King." he promised.

Cerulean peered at the listening raven-haired prince. "Will you do the same, Loki?"

He took her other hand, kissing it. "For certain, dear sister." Vianne grinned brightly and placed a kiss upon each her brothers' cheek. The three settled together under the tree then, listening to the birds.

Winter green eyes turned to the young girl. "Tiny Stargazer, will you sing for me?"

"Why should I? You didn't want to play with me earlier." she huffed, "I don't believe you deserve my song after that." Her comment made the blond laughed heartily.

"True, but I did promise to marry you." the mischievous prince smiled at her, "So, won't you sing?"

"Thor, do you as well promise to marry me?"

"Unless my heart stops beating, my Vianne." He pinched her cheek with a grin. She sighed in content, pleased by his response.

"Very well, I shall sing for my childish older brothers."

"Yay!" they cheered happily, getting comfortable on the grass. The mature-at-times six year old shook her head and began to sing an old Asgardian lullaby. Vianne's soft singing voice was slowly lulling the boys to sleep. Her tiny fingers ran through their hair and stroked their cheeks every now and then.

_The sky is dark and the hills are white  
As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night;  
And this is the song the storm-king sings,  
As over the world his cloak he flings:  
"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;"  
He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:  
"Sleep, little one, sleep."_

_On yonder mountain-side a vine  
Clings at the foot of a mother pine;  
The tree bends over the trembling thing,  
And only the vine can hear her sing:  
"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;  
What shall you fear when I am here?  
"Sleep, little one, sleep."_

_The king may sing in his bitter flight,  
The pine may croon to the vine to-night,  
But the little snowflake at my breast  
Liketh the song I sing the best, -  
"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;  
Weary thou art, anext my heart;  
Sleep, little one, sleep."_

The little girl waited after she was done to see if her siblings were asleep. When they did not wake, she tapped her pet foxes. They looked up and crawled off her. Vianne's impish ways were taking hold now. She stood and crept away from the willow tree until a good distance was placed between the slumbering brothers did the child run to the library down the Grand Hall. The adopted sister wanted to learn a new and more advance spell. And since Loki wasn't going to teach her any time soon, she would have to learn on her own. Once in the library, she strolled to the shelf where the books of Aged Spells sat. Her little fingers ran along the binds until stopping at one that was black and frayed. Vi pulled it out and sat on the tile floor. The book was in a lost language but surprisingly she could read the words somewhat.

"_Lady Vianne, what spell are you looking for?_" Trine asked, slinking up from behind her.

"A spell that catches my eye." she replied, flipping through the bind.

"_**That's a good spell! You can use it to scare people, hehe!**__"_ Rune laughed.

"_You fool! She meant she's just looking for a spell that is interesting."_ his twin chastised.

"_**Hey, name calling isn't nice!**__" _he told angrily.

"Oh, look! This seems so." their owner announced, pointing at the page. "I think it's to create a portal to the Earth just like Heimdall!" Her clear eyes skimmed the instruction and read them out in testing.

_With the blood of Gods that course through my veins, _

_Bind me to Earth in Valhalla's name._

_Take my Infinite birth and _

_Replace with a Mortal's curse _

"Hmm, that doesn't sound right-" Just then, the floor began to rumble and shake. The strange earthquake quickly grew rougher, causing books to fall from every shelf. Vianne stood with a frighten expression and dropped the spell book. She then ran back towards the direction of the entrance. The foxes scurried ahead of her, leading the way. Winds from nowhere swirled around them, suddenly joining the growing chaos. The girl had to constantly push back her curls to see. Every step wobbly because of the trembling floor. The place was turning into a windstorm now from how it felt. As the door came into view, a black portal had formed behind the three. The adopted child's feet lifted from the ground and she was swiped into the air, pulled back towards the gaping vortex. Her small hands grasped for anything to stop her until finally grabbing one to the in-wall shelves.

"Brothers!" she screamed at the top of her lungs that the windows shattered. The sound of the shattering glass came out like an explosion, wakening the boys from their sleep. They looked around wildly from where the sound could have came from when suddenly hearing Vianne's screams. Loki and Thor scrambled up and ran at full speed to the library. Upon arriving, their eyes widen with horror. The little girl was trying to be sucked into the growing hole. Tears fell from her closed eyes as she held on for dear life.

"Vianne!" Thor cried, racing over to save his darling sister. He grabbed her hand while holding the same shelf.

Her cerulean eyes opened, frighten. "Thor, please help me!"

"Try to hold on! Father will come soon!" She stared at him with apology as her fingers slowly slipped from his.

"_._.I'm sorry.." she whispered before sliding out of his grasp and being engulfed in the hole to disappear forever..

-TBC-

* * *

**Penny for your thoughts? You know what to do, go write a review! And maybe give a fave or a follow too!**

**..oh dear allfather, that sorta rhymed.. *sighs***

**-Lullaby: **_'__Norse Lullaby', a poem by Eugene Field_

******(Check my profile for the music playlist to Lost Stargazer, updates, & more)**


	2. Chapter 1

_Thanks for the reviews and more, everyone! You're all the best! **~Lovely**_

_**-Lost Stargazer**_

_**-Paring(s): Thor/OC**_

_**-Rated: T for language and minor adult situations**_

_**-Movie-based**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor. The characters belong to Marvel studios and Stan Lee. I only own the OCs used**_

* * *

Chapter One

"NOOO!" Thor shouted as he jumped up from his pillow. Trine, who had been curled beside him, was startled awake with a yelp. The blond princeling covered his perspired face with his large hands. Short takes of breaths came from his gasping lips.

The white fox placed a paw on his leg. "_Was it the nightmare again?_"

"Yes. By _Aesir_, it has been so long since it has troubled my dreams." He moved his hands away. Blue eyes turned to the small table by the bed. There sat on the polished wooden surface was a painted portrait of young Vianne. She was smiling so big that it caused her eyes to squint close in an adorable way. _"Why today of all days has that nightmare return?"_

"_Well, do not fret over the past. Today is the day you will be crown King of Asgard, milord._" Trine reminded happily; her fluffy tail wagging. "_You must be all smiles, not frowns. It is a joyous moment._"

He petted the fox, giving a slight smile. "You are right, Trine." The man stood from his bed and retreated into his bathing chambers. One of the servants had beforehand prepared a bath for him to take. Already nude, he carefully slipped into the warm waters that smelled of lavender, not caring today about the feminine bathing oils used. His mind was still vexed by the nightmare.

The young girl had been gone for many years now, lost in a realm that not even Heimdall with his all-seeing eyes could find. Thor had been devastated afterwards and still to this day blamed himself for not saving her better. Loki had always been helpful when trying to ease his troubles which he was grateful for. He was glad his younger brother was with him, knowing well that he would have fallen apart without someone there to share in his woes. It was after that day, Thor swore to become stronger and win every battle he fought in; to never be helpless like he was then.

Once bathed and dressed, he went to find his brother. Loki was waiting in the hall leading to the throne room. Golden colored drapery hung from the ceiling to the floor between the columns, decorated for the occasion. A gentle breeze made them flutter like butterfly wings. The blond prince came and stood long side his sibling. Together, they stood in silence, peering out at the kingdom.

"Nervous, brother?" Loki asked suddenly with a smirk.

Thor turned to him with a laugh. "Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

"Well, there was that time in Norrnheim.."

"That was not nerves, brother, that was the rage of battle." the thunder god reminded.

"Ah.." the younger said in a disbelieving tone.

"How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pull us out alive?" questioned the future king.

"Uh, as I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape." the trickster stated, making his brother laugh again.

"Yes, some do battle and others do tricks."

Just then, a stout servant appeared, presenting Thor a goblet of wine. Having overhear the conversation, he gave a small chuckle in agreement to Thor's remark. It earned a displeased look from Loki. With a twist of his wrist, the raven haired prince conjured a trick. The goblet began to rattle on the metal tray the servant held before dropping it, spilling out poisonous snakes instead of wine. The portly servant gasped and jumped back in panic.

Thor glanced at his sibling with disapproval. "Loki. Now, that was just a waste of good wine."

Loki smiled at the startled servant. "Oh, just a bit of fun. Right, my friend?" He waved his hand and the snakes transform back into the alcohol. The servant bowed before scurrying away. The two brothers chuckled. Another came to join them soon after; this time a soldier for Odin's army. Thor's winged helmet was silently offered to him. He then took and observed it.

"Oh. Nice feathers." teased his younger brother.

"Do you really want to start this again, do you, cow?" the elder mentioned, noting to the golden curved horned helmet wore.

"I was being sincere."

"You are incapable of being sincerity."

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

The raven-haired prince looked to him, serious. "I've looked forward to this day for as long as you have. My brother. My friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you."

The blond prince smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "Thank you." They smiled and peered out at the scenery once more.

"Really, how do I look?" he pondered softly.

"..Like a king." came his brother's reply.

"If only Vianne was here to see." Thor said sadly, "Wonder what she would say?"

"She'd said lively about how handsome her elder brother looks." Loki smiled, sad as well. They stood in mournful silence for a moment. "Well, it's time."

"Go ahead." the thunder god told. The trickster glanced at him. "I'll be along. Go on." With a short nod, he left. Now alone, Thor stared at the morning sky as if searching for something.

"Where is the Nine Realms are you, dear sister?" he uttered to the air. As a surprising response, an ariose laughter was heard behind him. He turned quickly, spying nothing out of place.

"Who goes there?" Thor demanded with a voice of a king. No answer came. The man stalked forward, searching for the intruder of his thoughts. When he found no one, the drapery billowed wildly in a sudden breeze then. As they fell back into place, blue orbs took hold of a figure standing farther down the hall he faced. From the distance, he could only make out that the figure was a woman dressed a white dress and a tousle of curly locks fell from her head to shoulders. But her body was transparent like a ghost and it obscured her facial features, so the prince could not denote who this being was.

"I ask again who are you? As future king to Asgard, answer me!" came his bellow.

"_A soul lost to the winds,_" came the woman's breathy reply, "_With warning to tell you, oh future king._"

"What warning do you wish to tell, spirit?"

"_Beware of your arrogance or you will fall. And those who wish acceptance will steal your glory with greedy hands._"

"My arrogance? Ha." Thor scoffed, turning on heel. "It is blasphemy you speak, spirit, not cautionary. Away with you now."

".._Oh, how you have lost your stars._" the apparition noted sadly. Startled by those words, he faced the specter again, only to discover she had faded away as quick as she appeared. The thunder god was bewildered. Her last words were far too familiar..Before he could remember from where, another servant came to him and beckon it was time for his ceremony. Thor followed, pushing his worry aside.

* * *

Thousands of Asgardians—both affluent and hapless—crowded the expansive golden throne room. Tapestries of red and gold hung from various place on the ceiling. The place was loud with cheering and music. At the center of it all, Thor stood in his armor with his crimson cape and winged helmet. He held his blockish hammer, _Mjolnir_, high in the air, exclaiming with boisterous mirth. Striding pass lines of guards dressed in gilded armor and yellow capes, the blond flipped his weapon in the air casually as if it weighed like but a feather and pointed to several cheering spectators. The white arctic fox hopped beside him joyfully. The soon-to-be king was happy beyond belief and his talk with the woman specter had been summed to be nothing but something conjured by the nervousness in his mind. Nothing could ruin this day and his joy.

Nearby, standing on the steps of the platform, a brunette in dark red and silver armor—the lady warrior known as Sif—rolled her eyes at his showboating. "Oh, please." she uttered.

Frigga, standing beside Loki and closest to her King, scowled at her eldest son's display before glancing at her husband. Odin, dressed in his full golden armor, sat on his high throne, watching impassively. Finally reaching the base of the throne, the thunder god knelt and set down both helmet and hammer in front of him. His blue eyed gaze raised and peered at his mother before winking at her with a broad smile. The older woman suppressed a smile and shook her head slightly at him. He turned and smiled towards the men standing to the right of the king—his ever-long companions, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. Trine retreated from his side to sit with Rune, who laid next to the raven-haired prince.

"_Isn't this marvelous?_" whispered Trine excitedly.

"_**Oh, yes. Marvelous, indeed.**_" her brother deadpanned with a yawn. "_**But I much rather be sleeping in the garden than a loud, crowded throne room**_ _**at the moment.**_"

The white fox's ear flatten suddenly. "_Well, Milady would have enjoyed this.._"

"_**What's brought thought of her all of a sudden?**_"

"_Thor had the dream about her, now she is stuck in my thoughts. I cannot stop.._"

"_**Hey,**_" the black fox nudged her with his head softly. "_**No sad face. We have to be happy for Thor today, remember?**_"

"_Uh, right!_" his sister agreed, straightening from her sudden sad mood. The Allfather stood from his glided perch and thumped his spear on the floor, receiving silence as a result of the action.

"Thor Odinson, my heir, my firstborn." he began. At his chosen first words, Loki, who stood quietly between Sif and Frigga frowned; envy filling him. "So long entrusted with the mighty hammer _Mjolnir_, forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. 'Tis a fit companion for a king." Everyone stayed silence and listened intently to the old king. "I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms from the time of the Great Beginning.."

* * *

As the ceremonial pressed on, far below the throne room and in the heart of the palace, two guards marched up a corridor with smooth stone walls routinely. They walked in the weapons vault where artifacts sat in recesses along the hall but one. At the end, the Casket of Ancient Winters rested upon a pedestal of scoured rock stood. Everything seemed in place and normal but hidden in shadows, a blue icy hand slid across a thick column, leaving a thin layer of frost under its palm, just waiting to strike..

* * *

"Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition," Odin asked, staring intensely down at his son. "And to pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?"

"I swear!" Thor shouted, lifting his hammer. He placed it back down with a smile.

"Then, on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you.." his father paused, sensing something amiss. The blond prince's smile faded and as he wondered what caused the old man to stop, a breathy whisper caressed his ear.

"_Trouble comes, future king.._" As the words came, Trine gasped, seeing the female specter floating besides her master.

"_M-Milady?_" the white fox uttered. The woman glanced at her and with a sly smile placed a finger to her blue lips, silently telling her not to say a word. She faded away just as Thor turned to look, missing her.

Rune's yellow eyes glanced at her, confused. "_**Huh?**_"

"_N-Nothing!_" Trine told, shaking her head.

Odin finally spoke but his words brought fear and dread with them. "The Frost Giants!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the corridor, a guard stooped to stare at a film of frost that spread across the floor. As he was distracted, a frost giant appeared behind. The guard saw him in the polished floor too late and was grabbed by his throat and slashed with an icy blade that sprouted from one of its' arm. Once the guards were disposed of, three frost giants rushed up the corridor to the Casket. One of the giants pick it up the box, the spiked metal grid dissolved to reveal a faceless guardian made of ribbed armor. The giant holding the box turned as the guardian stepped forward. He went to just the Casket on the being when a beam of fire came from the its' visor and struck him, incinerating his body to ash. The others fled but were struck as well. Odin, Thor, and Loki then appeared in the vault and armored guardian receded back in its' place; the spiked grid reappearing. The three walked along the main hall. Thor gazed the corpses of both Frost Giant and Asgardian littering the floor. The ghost had been right..He could not longer deny that she was real. But as for her warning, he wasn't ready to believe in it.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!" the blond prince growled in anger. The king picked up the Casket from the floor and placed it back on its' pedestal.

"They have paid, with their lives." he replied calmly, peering at the translucent box. "The Destroyer did its work, the Casket is safe, and all is well."

"All is well?" his eldest son scoffed, "They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics—"

"They didn't."

"Well, I want to know why!" As the two argued, the Trickster stayed silent, listening and observing their conversation.

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns." Odin stated.

"He just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable!" Thor exasperated, trying to get his father to see his point of view in the whole incident.

The white-bearded man faced him then, asking. "What actions would you take?"

"March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson." he told, "Break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again."

"You're thinking only as a warrior." the king noted.

"This was an act of war!" the thunder god stated fiercely.

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail."

Thor gestured to the corpses as if the man hadn't seen. "Look how far they got!"

"We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed."

"As King of Asgard—" the blond prince began to say.

"But you're not king!" his father interrupted sharply. His voice cooled with his next words. "..Not yet."

His eldest said nothing more, glowering at the older man. Odin walked away, leaving the two brothers behind in the weapons vault. After a few tense moments, Thor was the first to turn to leave and stormed away. Frustrated rage was building inside him with each step as he headed for the feasting room. His thoughts jumbled in his head, telling him something had to be done. Soon, all of it became too much and needed release. With all his strength and anger-fueled, the thunder god went to the banquet table and lifted, flipping it over with a furious roar. He walked to the black stone steps and sat, still fuming. Having used magic, Loki appeared from behind a golden column and carefully moved to his side.

The soon-to-be king noticed his presence then. "It's unwise to be in my company right now, brother." Even so, the trickster sat next to him.

"This was to be my day of triumph." he ranted.

"It'll come." Loki assured softly, "In time."

"What's this?" Right then, the warriors three and Sif came rushing in, seeing the aftermath of their friend's rage. The two siblings glanced at them briefly before continuing their conversation.

The raven-haired prince leaned close. "If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again? Next time with an army."

"Exactly." his brother agreed.

"There's nothing you can do without defying Father." he reasoned before his brother decided anything else. But from just the expression Thor gave him, he knew it hadn't gotten through the eldest brother's determination for answers. "No, no, no. I know that look."

"That's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders." Thor told, standing and pointing at his younger brother.

"Thor, it's madness." Loki stated firmly.

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg queried then, overhearing.

The blond prince turned his blue eyed gaze to the robust man. "We're going to Jotunheim."

"What?" Fandral exclaimed with surprise, "This isn't like a journey to Earth where you summon a little lightning and thunder, and the mortals worship you as a god. This is _Jotunheim_."

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim," the thunder god noted. The man at his side closed his eyes, covering his face with his hand wearily. "Defeated their armies and took their Casket. We would just be looking for answers."

"It is forbidden!" Sif reminded.

Chuckling, Thor walked towards his friends. "My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together?" He addressed short blond haired man and oriental man then. "Fandral, Hogun. Who led you into the most glorious of battles?"

"..You did." came Hogun's truthful reply.

"And Volstagg," Said man paused from his sandwich making. "To delicacies so succulent, you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?"

"Heh-heh, you did." he said, remembering those said times.

"Yes!" Thor looked to the brunette woman last. "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?"

"I did." she smirked.

"True, but I supported you, Sif." he prompted. His gaze fixed on everyone in the room then and with a proud smirk, stated, "My friends..we're going to Jotunheim."

-TBC-

* * *

_Lovely's Thank You Section_

**[Readers who favorite]**

DrAnime203, KacyLee

**[Readers who follow]**

GrimmyRayne, Slavaskia, kiera666, xPunkyFishx

**[Readers who did both]**

Demonic Jeirin, Evenlight, lostfeather1, orangeporqupine

***Remember to review, fave, & alert!***

******(Check my profile for the music playlist to Lost Stargazer, updates, & more)**


	3. Chapter 2

_**-Lost Stargazer**_

_**-Paring(s): Thor/OC**_

_**-Rated: T for language and minor adult situations**_

_**-Movie-based**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor. The characters belong to Marvel studios and Stan Lee. I only own the OCs used**_

* * *

Chapter Two

Thor, Loki, the Warriors Three, and Sif rode out of castle's protective golden walls on horseback to the place where the all-seeing Heimdall resided at the end of the Bifrost. Being true to his talents, Heimdall stood outside the dome that lead to other worlds, waiting. He looked imposing with his armor of gleaming gold and large sword made from the same material. The group slowed a few feet away before moving off their steeds to approach the man.

"You leave this to me." Loki told his brother with a contented smile, walking ahead of him. He was about to use that silver tongue of his. The dark-haired prince stopped in front of the worlds sentinel and began politely, "Good Heimdall.."

"You're not dressed warmly enough." he interrupted unexpectedly.

He was given a baffled look from the other man. "I'm sorry?"

"Do you think that you can deceive me?" came his flat response.

"You must be mistaken—" chuckled the magic wielder.

"Enough!" Thor stated; patience having worn thin. His brother stopped speaking and he walked around him to approach Heimdall now, glaring from annoyance. "Heimdall, may we pass?"

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day." the sentinel stated. His gaze drifted from Thor to Loki and back again before continuing. "I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned. Understand?" Not waiting for an answer, the soon-to-be king strode pass and heading into the dome. The others followed while Loki stayed where he was.

Volstagg glanced at him as he passed, smirking. "What happened? Silver tongue turn to lead?" The robust man and Fandral laughed. Loki glared after them before going inside also. The warriors stood waiting at the opening to the other worlds in front of a dais. Heimdall stood there where he slid his sword into a slot that activated a mechanism underneath the platform, causing white lightning to arch from the sword and crackle around them. The gateway to Jotunheim was open.

"Be warned." informed Heimdall, "I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, Bifrost will remain closed to you and you'll be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim."

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" the red bearded man questioned.

"To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it."

"I have no plans to die today." Thor smiled arrogantly.

"None do." the Gatekeeper noted before sliding his sword down further. The group vanished in a flash of light. As fast as they left Asgard, they arrived to barren frigid wastelands that belonged to Jotunheim. From where they landed, the edge of a cliff was behind them; the other side impossible to reach without the ability to fly. There was an eerie silence that put all of the warriors—except Thor—at ill-ease.

"We shouldn't be here." Hogun stated. No one agreed..at least not aloud.

"Let's move." the thunder god told, moving ahead. His companions went reluctantly but bravely. While the group made their way through the land, not a single Jotun was seen. It didn't make anyone feel better, just increase their anxiety. Soon, the structure that the Jotun king was said to reside came into view.

Sif peered at Thor. "Where are they?"

"Hiding, as cowards always do." came his answer. As they approached the courtyard of the monument, the Jotun king could briefly be seen sitting behind a shadowed boulder, watching with his bright blood red eyes.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians." he finally spoke; his voice sounding gravelly and low. A tone would bring fear slithering down normal people's spines.

"I am Thor Odinson!" the soon-to-be king announced.

"We know who you are."

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Upon his throne of black stone, Laufey turned to face them now. His gaze narrowed.

"The House of Odin is full of traitors." he told knowingly.

Thor shouted angrily; his hammer poised for battle from the insult. "Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!"

Laufey stood suddenly, showing his full height while snapping. "Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. You're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man." It was then that the missing Frost Giants appeared, surrounding the small group of Asgardians. Their arms already forming weapons made of ice. They were greatly unmatched..

"Well, this _boy_ has grown tired of your mockery." the blond prince said bitingly. Loki went up to his brother then, needing to reason with him before something terrible happen.

"Thor, stop and think." he whispered hastily, "Look around you, we're outnumbered."

"Know your place, brother." the eldest told rudely.

"You know not what your actions would unleash." Laufey informed, looking haunted. "..I do. Go now, while I still allow it." The dark-haired prince grasped his brother's arm, gently pulling him away to leave as Frost Giant came to stand before the two.

"We will accept your most gracious offer." the trickster said humbly. Thor gave him a look of disbelief before shrugging his arm out of his grip. He then glared at the creature with teeth barred. It meet his glower full on, growling low.

"Come on, brother." the magic wielder called, turning away. Another presence joined his side then, touching his other arm with their ghostly fingers.

"_Be wise..Heed by warning words.."_ Glaring a few moments more, the thunder god did the same as his sibling unwillingly.

"Run back home, little princess." insulted the King.

Loki sighed, "Damn.." His brother grinned before spinning back around, smacking the Jotun with _Mjolnir_. It was sent flying backwards into the jagged black stone of the structure.

"Next?" sneered Thor, swinging his hammer into another and several more. The other warriors went into battle then, fending off the charging Jotuns. Sif fought one by one with her double-bladed sword. Loki, using daggers, send some slicing through the air at the creatures. Hogun smacked and stabbed with his spiked mace while Fandral laughed, waving his sword in a fencing manner. Volstagg chopped, sliced, and slapped using his large ax. The blond prince kicked one monster on the ground in the stomach before glancing back at Laufey.

"At least make it a challenge for me!" More Jotuns joined the fighting in the courtyard. One slammed its fist through the ground, creating a shock wave that throws Loki off his feet. Another, heavily armored, engaged Thor into combat. The thunder god struck him with his hammer, allowing the Giant to grab his wrist and headbutt him. The Asgardian laughed and the creature punched him in the stomach, sending him flying back several feet.

Getting back up on his feet, Thor said, "That's more like it." His arm then threw Mjolnir at the armored Jotun, hitting it in the face, before returning to its master's hand like a boomerang. As Volstagg fought one, it grabbed his forearm, burning the flesh black with severe frostbite. He quickly headbutted the Frost Giant to the ground and growled loudly from the pain of the injury.

"Don't let them touch you!" he advised the others. But nearby, Loki had not heard the warning. So when he stabbed one in the stomach, the creature grasped his arm. Though instead of receiving a burn, his pale skin shockingly changed the dark blue of the Frost Giants. His winter green eyes widen in frighten surprise. The Giant glanced at him, seeing the change too. Thankfully, none of his companions had been around. Angrily, the trickster stabbed him again, only in the heart that time to free himself. He watched, amazed, as his arm gradually returns to normal. His gaze lifted as he mouthed, 'no'.

The battle was becoming too great for the warriors now as an endless flow of Frost Giants came, replacing ones that had fallen just as quickly. Fandral had now been injured also from spiked ice that had appeared from the ground stabbed him through the arm and shoulder.

"Thor!" the maiden warrior called. But the battle-crazed prince was too busy fighting to listen.

"We must go!" shouted his brother.

"Then go!" Thor replied. Laufey, having enough of him defeating his people, sent a blue light shooting under the iced ground to a four-legged Frost hound encased in ice. The ice crumbled away, releasing it from the frozen prison. The other Asgardians watched helplessly as the beast slowly came free. Deciding then to leave, Volstagg hefted the badly injured Fandral over his shoulder and ran with the others but Thor across the freezing terrain. The finally freed beast roared and followed, galloping after them. It swung its spiked tail at Sif but missed. Trying again with Hogun, it missed once more but having not paid attention to its surrounding, fell into a fissure.

Back in the courtyard, the thunder god thrust his hammer high above him into the air, summoning lighting, before slamming in down. The ground broke apart as a shock wave rippled through, swallowing frost giants down into the growing hole. The others ran just ahead of the falling ice, thinking they now had an advantage. But underneath, the hound raced along the roof of an enormous cavern. The warriors made it back to the edge of the cliff.

"Heimdall!" the robust man yelled, "Open the bridge!" The Bifrost did not open then and the Frost hound's massive paw landed in front of them from the edge. The creature lifted itself up, narrowing its beady red eyes at them with a roar. Thor still stood in the courtyard, waiting for more Jotuns to come fighting.

"_The Bifrost has not open."_ He turned around to find the woman spirit standing a few feet away. Her hand pointed behind him in the distance._"Go now! Else your friends be killed." _

Listening to her words now, he spun his hammer and leapt high into the air then. The Frost hound lifted on its hind legs, prepared to strike the cornered warriors, when like a missile, the blond prince flew towards it. The beast opened its mouth to capture him but allowed the man to shot inside and come rushing out from a hole in the back of its head. The creature fell dead before sliding over the edge. Thor then landed, reunited with his companions. He turned towards them with a smile which quickly changed into a frown. Hundreds of Jotuns began to encircle them slowly. They rushed forward just as a blazing beam of light descended, carrying Odin donned in battle armor saddled on one of his war horses.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" his eldest cheered happily.

"Silence." his father told him harshly. Laufey came towards the Asgardian king then.

"Allfather." he greeted low, observing the old man. "You look weary."

"Laufey, end this now."

"Your boy sought this out." Thor's companions glanced at him warily. He just stood there, glaring.

"You're right." Odin agreed, "And these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now, before there's further bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather." the Jotun told, "He'll get what he came for..War..and death."

"So be it." the Asgardian king said blankly. A dagger of ice formed in Laufey's hand then while Odin raised his silver spear. The bright light returned, engulfing the old man. The other king is sent flying back. The Frost Giants watched as Odin and the young warriors sucked up into the rainbow light. Back in the golden dome where Heimdall resided, Thor confronted his father.

"Why did you bring us back?"

"Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?" he questioned; back in his usual garbs.

"I was protecting my home." came his eldest son's foolish reason.

"You cannot even protect your friends!" the Allfather told angrily. He took out the sentinel's sword from the dais, tossing it to him. The Gatekeeper caught his weapon without a word. "How can you hope to protect a kingdom?"

Odin pointed to Thor's companions. "Get him to the healing room! Now!" They complied, ushering away the hurt Fandral. Heimdall followed to stand guard outside while Loki stayed behind to listen silently. Trine and Rune were there as well, sitting below the steps of the dais by the dark-haired prince. Their eyes shifted nervously from father to son.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act." the blond prince argued, "The Jotuns must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you."

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership." his father stated, "You've forgotten everything I taught you about a warrior's patience."

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls."

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" yelled Odin scornfully.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" yelled back his son.

"_Milord!_" exclaimed Trine, shocked. "_You know not what your words could lead to?_" Thor ignored her.

His father stared at him before lowering his gaze. "Yes..I was a fool.." he uttered, "To think you were ready."

Loki tried to interject then. "Father—" But his father stopped him, pointing with a growl and a hard stare. He stiffen, falling silent once more.

"Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your king." the old king declared, "Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!" He slammed down his spear furiously, sending bolts of lightning into the air.

His father approached him then. "You are unworthy of these realms! You're unworthy of your title!" Two discs from his breastplate and his crimson cape were torn off. Odin looked him in the eyes afterwards, shouting. "You are unworthy!" His tone leveled. "Of the loved ones you have betrayed." He turned and stepped back onto the dais. The thunder god frowned, staring after his father.

"I now take from you your power!" Odin's arm outstretched towards him and _Mjolnir_ left his side, flying into the old king's hand. "In the name of my father," Thor's armor disintegrated from him next. "And his father before him—" As the blond prince glanced up from peering at his vanishing armor, the female apparition had appeared once more, standing beside Odin now. Because she was closer, he could suddenly see her features—revealing her to be a beautiful woman..with eyes a familiar bright cerulean. She watched with a doleful expression in her gaze.

He stared in utter disbelief. _"It can not be.."_ Her mouth opened to speak..

"I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!" The king thrust _Mjolnir_ towards him, sending Thor flying back into the Bifrost transportation tunnel, vanishing from his brother and father's sight. Trine gasped before rushing towards the tunnel; her brother and Loki close behind.

Bringing_ Mjolnir_ to his lips, Odin whispered, "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." The hammer was hurled after its former master.

"_We're going too!_" the white fox said firmly, biting her brother's fur and jumping into the tunnel before Loki could stop her.

"_**What?!**_" cried Rune in surprise as they disappeared as well. The other prince watched blankly and turned to his father but his green gaze landed on the spirit.

"_..A great king has fallen by his own hand.." _said sadly the woman before fading away..with a flick of the lone prince's wrist.

* * *

Thor fell at lightning speed in the colorful beam through outer space. He didn't know where he would land and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Soon, the light vanished and was replaced with thick grey clouds. The mortal Asgardian landed on his feet to the dusty earth. His blue eyes could not see because of the fog to observe his surroundings, but he walked through it anyway. He was powerless and unaware of the obstruction that collided into him suddenly. He flew backwards until crashing to the floor, rolling to a stop on his side before everything went dark.

-TBC-

* * *

**The introduction to my character, Dawn will finally arrive in the next chapter. All I have to say about her is that she basically doesn't give a crap. And to answer_ lostfeather1_, this story in one of three(maybe more in the future)parts in a series. Lost Stargazer is mainly Thor/OC with some Loki involvement. The second(titled **_'Cerulean'**)**_**and third(titled **_'Darkness Beckons'_**) will be Loki/OC/ Thor for sure. :) So, until next time~! **_~Lovely_

_Lovely's Thank You Section_

**[Readers who favorite]**

Times eternal servant, grim assassin sherlock101, Chimichar

**[Readers who follow]**

lolsmileyface6, FairChance, emmabou, Gryffindor Coin, the-fox-love

**[Readers who did both]**

blackcat711, booklover2014, sherlocksbluebox, Calliope's Scribe, tiarna13, dream lighting

***Remember to review, fave, & alert!***

**(Check my profile for the music playlist to Lost Stargazer, updates, & more)**


	4. Chapter 3

Back with another new chapter and at last, the introduction of Dawn! Now, if you have or have not noticed, the rating has changed. This is because my character is a bit of a wild, promiscuous spirit which a young adult female might be like. But don't worry, it's not gonna get too explicit in this story. Though I might post a one-shot that is more 'sexually-detailed' on my Ao3 instead of here when it gets there or if anyone requests it. *shrugs* We'll just have to wait and see. **~Lovely**

**A reply to lolsmileyface6: **_HI! It's great to hear from you again! I'm doing great, thank you for wondering ^ ^ _

_**-Lost Stargazer**_

_**-Paring(s): Thor/OC**_

_**-Rated: M for language and mentions of adult themes**_

_**-Movie-based**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor. The characters belong to Marvel studios and Stan Lee. I only own the OCs used**_

* * *

Chapter Three

Dawn Foster woke with a start. Her honey brown eyes searched uselessly in the darkness. Panic began to fill her.

"_Oh, god..it's the dream again!"_ she thought as her hand reached to the side for some light.

She bumped what felt like a nightstand and patted the top to find if a lamp was there. She was lucky. There was one. Pulling the chain, dim light filled the room. Not one thing was recognizable and the bedroom was spacey and smelled like old gym socks mixed with pizza. This was not her tiny trailer but it was better than being trapped in the dark. Sitting up with a groan—a slight ache in the small of her back—the unfamiliar sheets covering her body fell to pool in her lap, revealing that the young woman was nude. Her weary gaze peered to her left and discovered the slumbering mound next to her. Her plan from the previous night rushed back to her then.

Needing to get away from her older sister Jane's obsession—along with the small town they currently were residing in—Dawn drove to the next town over. Picked a random bar, drank a few drinks though it was pointless as she couldn't get really drunk for the life of her unless she wanted alcohol poisoning by the end of trying. Then started chatting with the guy beside her, drank some more until leaving with the stranger for a good old-fashion romp.

From the soreness she was now feeling in her lower half, the dude must have been well-rehearsed. If he hadn't, she wouldn't have stayed either. Usually when the guy sucked, she'd get dress once it was over, or if it was really terrible, ended it halfway and leave without a 'thanks' or 'goodbye'. Dawn sighed, rubbing her back. She then stood to look for her clothes and other belongings. Once dressed, she crept over to the stranger's side of the bed. Using a napkin found in her back pocket, the young woman began writing a quick note but paused when almost done, looking at the guy.

He was deemed in her eyes as a red-hot cutie, now that she had a closer look. Thankfully, even when mildly intoxicated, she still had standards. So, she decided to leave her real number. Tucking the message under his pillow a bit, Dawn pulled out her iPhone to snap a picture for memory since she unfortunately couldn't remember if his name was either Larry or Jerry at the moment. She found her way out of his place quietly then. Outside, her 2009 black _Indian Chief_ dubbed 'James Dean' sat waiting faithfully for her return by the curb.

"Hello, sweetie." the young woman greeted the vehicle tenderly before hopping on. Putting the keys in the ignition, it roared lightly to life. "That's a good boy, James." She placed on her yellow-framed _RayBan_ before taking off down the road, heading back to her small town.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Dawn pulled up in front of the abandoned 50's diner that had been renovated by Jane as a lab for her research. There was no point in going to her trailer and changing, pretending to have been there all night. It was eight in the morning and her sister was an early riser unlike herself on most days. Plus, there were ceiling-to-floor glass panels covering the entrance's windows and doors and faced the main road leading in and out of town, so anyone inside the diner could see her arrival no matter how sneaky she tried to be.

The young woman headed inside, dressed in clothes from the day before. A worn leather biker bomber jacket, light blue pocket shirt with the sleeves rolled up, faded low jeans and black _Vans_. Her naturally curly brown hair was tousled from sleep and sex. If she took off her shades, the white of her eyes would be seen as bloodshot from lack of sleep. She found Darcy seated at the table in the middle of the room, surfing the web through her phone. Jane was at her desk in the back with her ever-present laptop in front of her.

The assistant smirked at her entrance. "Look who's joined us, doing the walk of shame."

"There's nothing to be ashamed about when it was great." Dawn noted with a sneer, adding crudely. "If you haven't noticed from the way I'm walking carefully." Darcy grinned while the other woman glared disapprovingly.

"Dawn!" her sibling chastised to which said person simply shrugged in response.

"I won't believe it until I see details." her friend told, holding out her hand in an impatient manner. She tossed her phone to her while passing to go to the counter. Darcy found her photo of Larry/Jerry and whistled low. "Okay, I'm a believer."

"Told ya'." The younger Foster grinned smugly before popping a pill in her mouth and downing it with black coffee.

"Please do not approve of my sister's careless lifestyle, Darc." Jane scolded.

"And don't approve of my older sister's obsessive one." deadpanned Dawn.

"Sure, sure." Darcy rolled her dark brown eyes. "But if you meet him again, ask if he has a brother or friend or something."

Dawn raised her mug in salute. "Anything for you, pal." Jane sighed heavily, shaking her head as she stood.

"I don't understand why you act like some floozy when you have the intelligence of Albert Einstein." Darcy chose to tune out then, returning to more important matters—her Facebook page.

"Excuse me if I like to act my age unlike you." her sister countered; Dawn had turned twenty-three the month before. "I don't want to pour myself completely into my work." She added her next quip under her breath and hidden by her mug. "One of the reasons _Donald_ left.."

"You're an astronomer, for goodness sake."

"And you're an astrophysicist, thanks for stating the obvious." Dawn closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. They always had the same conversation each time she came back from some guy's place or with a slight hangover. She loved her sister to death but her over-protectiveness was too much sometimes.

Dawn was different. Since a child, she had been able to absorb information and kept it all in, so she was smarter than other children her age. A photogenic memory, from what the young woman remembered. It was because of this that she didn't have many friends growing up and was picked on. Jane was always there to look out for her until disappearing to college. As for becoming an astronomer, she had always loved looking at the billions of stars in the sky with her dad growing up. The stars were her only true friends. Through them Dawn was still close to her deceased father..Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes at the thought of him then. She rubbed them away, playing it off as they were irritating her.

"I'm going to take a shower." the younger Foster grumbled, heading for the bathroom. She hadn't taken one back at Larry/Jerry's place to avoid waking him and starting a conversation. Dawn despised after-one-night-stand morning interaction. It was nothing but cumbersome for her.

"Wait!"

Dawn glanced over her shoulder, giving a flat expression. "What?"

"You need to know that Erik is coming tonight." Jane informed.

"This really couldn't have waited until after I got out?"

Her sister ignored the question. "Save the shower for later today. Go get some more sleep," An excited grin formed then. "Because we'll be out late."

"I don't need anymore sleep." the astronomer stated with an edge that didn't go unnoticed. The older Foster stepped over to her.

"Was it the dream?" she asked knowingly, concern.

"..No." Dawn told, embarrassed.

"That's good. I mean, you haven't had it for a couple of years now." Jane reassured, "Maybe last time was just a weird but slight relapse. Nothing bad, huh?" Her sister shrugged and vanished into the bathroom, not wanting to discuss any more.

* * *

Some time in the afternoon, Erik was picked up from the nearest airport and taken back to the lab. Erik Selvig had came from Virginia at the request of Jane. They had known him for a long time since he had been a colleague of their father. He taught Theoretical Astrophysics at _Culver_. From there, the siblings explained fully their reason for being at their current location. The eldest Foster had excitedly one day came to discover the atmospheric disturbances outside a town called_Puente Antiguo_.

Dragging along Darcy and Dawn, they packed their things and headed to New Mexico to study them. That had been a year ago and in that year, the disturbances had occurred seventeen times. Dawn had thought it was amazing but Jane became infatuated. She just had to find out how they were related to her latest research. By the time they had explained everything and had several arguments about their reasons for it, it was night time. So, piling into the truck, the group went out to the desert. That night the sky was clear of the moon, just scattered stars—the perfect night for star hunting.

Dawn sat in the passenger seat with Darcy at the wheel while in the back, Jane and Erik were surrounded by electronics—many that Jane had made. The two young women watched uninterested as the female astrophysicist typed away on her laptop with an image of Earth and its _Van Allen_ belts. The man watched as well, curiously studying the screen. Finishing what she was doing, the older Foster grabbed a strange circular device that she made before heading up through the open sunroof with Erik. Her assistant shut off the headlights, leaving them in darkness and silence. Jane attached her device to the roof, switched it on, and watched as various numbers flickered through a detector. The astrophysicists glanced at the sky then. Nothing appeared..Erik peered at Jane questioningly.

"Wait for it." she said, knowing the timing was right.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Darcy asked her, bored.

"No." The assistant slumped in her seat.

"It was worth a try." her friend whispered with a shrug.

"Jane, you can't keep doing this." Selvig told softly.

Said person went back down into the truck. "The last seventeen occurrences have been predictable to the second."

"Jane, you're an astrophysicist, not some storm chaser."

"That is exactly what I told her." Dawn expressed tiredly, "But she's adamant about her reason. So, it's pointless to reason with her."

"I'm telling you, there's a connection," her sister said firmly, bringing up the various pictures of storms in the past year on her laptop. "Between these atmospheric disturbances and my research. Erik, I wouldn't have asked you to fly out here if I wasn't absolutely sure."

"..Jane?" called Darcy, staring through the windshield with wide eyes. Dawn was doing the same. "I think you want to see this."

She looked to find thin bands of white glowing above the horizon. "What is that?" Her and Erik returned to the roof for a better look. The bands grew, showing streams of light pouring down now.

"I thought you said it was a subtle aurora!" the man exclaimed with surprise.

"G-Go!" the older Foster shouted to Darcy, going back inside. Her assistant turned the truck back on and thrust into full gear, speeding towards the aurora. Jane switched places with her sister to film it. She leaned out the window with a gleeful smile.

"Get closer."

"Right. Good one." the woman beside her said, sarcastic.

"Just go!" A narrow funnel cloud had formed out of the sky where the aurora been now and touched down onto the ground. In Jane's camera, it showed the heat signature stirring inside the cloud. As the cloud hit the earth, the group could see flashes of light coming from inside. The truck was starting to drive into the storm but Darcy turned around last minute.

"What are you doing?" questioned Jane.

"I am not dying for six college credits!" came her assistant's answer.

"I second that statement, minus the credits!" Dawn shouted. Her sister reached over and took the stirring wheel, turning them back into the storm. Lightning was striking from the tornado and almost hit them when it smacked the ground. The younger Foster clutched Selvig's arm tightly as the two women struggled with the wheel until Darcy smashed her foot on the brake. A silhouette of a man appeared in front of them out of the fog and was struck hard by the truck. The vehicle spun out of control before screeching to a halt. Jane and Darcy stared while the two in the back blinked with frighten confusion. They then all scrambled out with flashlights in search for the person. They found him lying on the ground a few feet away from the truck.

"I think that was legally your fault." Darcy noted.

"Get the first aid kit." the older Foster told as the two sister knelt down beside the possibly injured person. "Do me a favor and don't be dead." It was a handsome man with medium-length blonde hair and a full beard dressed in civilian clothing. It was Thor, though they did not know that. His eyes were closed and he didn't seem to be breathing. They thought he might have been indeed dead until he woke with a gasp. He turned and peered at the two sisters.

"Whoa..does he need CPR?" the assistant asked out of the blue, seeing how good-looking he was. "Because I totally know CPR."

Dawn shushed her before asking the man. "Hey, what's your name? Do you remember your name?" Her question broke his staring at her sister and moved to her. For a moment, all he saw was her silhouette, noticing her loose curly hair. He thought it was the spirit of his long lost sister again.

"..Vianne?" Thor uttered, squinting up at the younger woman's face.

"..What a girly name for a huge guy like you." she replied blanky, raising a brow. Her sister gave her an annoyed look.

"I think he's mistaking you for someone else, Dawn."

The astronomer blushed, "Oh.."

"_It's not her.."_ he thought, rolling onto his back with a groan.

"Where did he come from?" Jane pondered aloud. Erik and Dawn shrugged. Thrashing, The thunder god stood to his feet suddenly. The younger Foster pulled her sibling up and out of the disoriented man's way. He began to pace around as if in search of something.

"You all right?"

He didn't answer, instead said, "Hammer?..Hammer?!"

"Yeah, we can tell you're hammered." Darcy said nervously, "It's pretty obvious." The banished prince walked a bit away from them. It was then that Jane noticed the peculiar markings on the ground he passed.

"Oh, my god." she exclaimed, flashing her light over them. "Erik, look at this! We have to move quickly before this all changes." She knelt down to take pictures and samples of the dirt.

"Jane, we have to take him to the hospital." Selvig told, watching Thor.

"Father!" he now shouted at the sky.

"He's fine, look at him." Jane said, glancing at him briefly.

"Heimdall! I know you can hear me!" Thor stated, "Open the Bifrost!"

"Hospital. You go, I'll stay." she said, seeing he might not be fine after all. Dawn rolled her eyes and stood, walking over to him. The others tried to stop her but she kept going. He was looking up at the sky still when she reached out and placed her hands on both sides of his face. His attention was turned on her then. Honey brown eyes stared into clear blues. A sense of familiarity filled Thor. There was something about this mortal woman that struck him as odd. He was drawn to her. So when she moved closer to his face, the thunder god forgot about returning home for a bit.

"Dawn!" Jane shouted, "What are you doing?" Her younger sister sighed, letting go of him. The moment was broken.

"He's not drunk. His eyes weren't even glassy and his breath doesn't smell like alcohol."

"Then that just means he's insane or on some kind of drugs." her friend summed. Just then, out of the brush that was around, two animals appeared. They looked to be like fuzzy foxes but one had white fur and the other black. They hurried over to Thor then, chittering eagerly.

He stared down at them. "Trine, Rune. You came as well?" They yapped once. The white one barked long as if having a conversation. "Damn..do you know where we are?" It seemed to shake its' head no.

Dawn gave a bewildered expression from the sight. _"What is he?_ _A male 'Snow White'?"_

The thunder god turned, pointing at Erik then. "You. What realm is this? Alfheim? Nornheim?"

"New Mexico?" Darcy added, pointing her flashlight and a taser gun at him.

"You dare threaten me, Thor, with so puny a weapon?" he scoffed before being hit and shocked by said weapon, falling back unconscious. Trine and Rune barked in surprise, going to the man worriedly. The others gave her unbelieving expressions at her actions.

"What? He was freaking me out!" she reasoned. After that, Erik, with the assistant of Darcy, picked up the once more unconscious Thor and put him in the back of the research truck so he could be taken to the hospital.

"Next time, you decide to taser somebody," the older man told, out of breath. "Make sure he's already in the car, okay?" He turned to where the sister stood. "Jane, Dawn, come on!" Jane hurried to the truck. Her sibling was going to follow but paused, glancing down. The foxes were staring at her.

"Well? Are just going to sit there or get in the truck?" she queried, raising a brow. They looked at each other before scurrying towards the vehicle. Dawn gave an approving expression. "Smart animals." Once she and the foxes were inside, the group left the desert. They didn't notice a glowing object that seemed similar to a meteor fell from the sky and crashed in the distance..

-TBC-

* * *

_Lovely's Thank You Section_

**[Readers who favorite]**

_EisForElephant, MarvelGeek13, DCbae2, Imagination is my Inspiration_

**[Readers who follow]**

_Dizzie123321, InChains, GamerGirl818, Smile. Smile. Twitch, Hanana-chan, A Midnight Muse, Natalya Rose, Random2Friends_

**[Readers who did both]**

_SilverWolf1978, AvengedSevenfoldLover, kitcool_

***Remember to review, fave, & alert!***

**(Check my profile for the music playlist to Lost Stargazer, updates, & more)**


End file.
